


Getting Over Her

by SassyPants



Series: Getting To I Love You [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, Frenemies, Kissing, Lokisexual, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rebound Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPants/pseuds/SassyPants
Summary: They say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.  Tony's getting over his breakup with Pepper when Loki shows up to give him something else to think about.





	Getting Over Her

Tony, with a glass of scotch in his hand, stood in his top-floor office and looked out over the New York skyline. There was a time he would’ve given it to Pepper on a platter, but she had to go. Oh, it was an amicable enough breakup. She had a business opportunity in Europe she would have been a fool to pass up and, well, one knows what they say about long-distance relationships.

That didn’t mean he didn’t miss her, or that the emptiness inside him where she used to be wasn’t filling up with booze and bitter regrets. He saw his reflection in the window. He wasn’t getting any younger, and there were only so many people in the world who had what it took to put up with him.

JARVIS’ alert chime pulled Tony from thoughts headed down a dark road. “Yeah, what is it?” he asked.

The AI’s voice piped through the intercom, “Sir, there’s a Loki here to see you.”

That gave Tony pause. JARVIS couldn’t have surprised him more if he’d said it was his mother or father, or Pepper. Along with Loki, these were all people who should, by all logic, be gone from his life forever. In fact, the last time Tony had seen Loki, they had cut a deal that Loki would quit Earth for good, and Tony wouldn’t tell his brother he’d been up to trying to take over the planet behind his back. Again.

“What’s he even doing here?” Tony murmured between sips from his glass.

“Waiting in the lobby,” JARVIS said. “Impatiently, I might add.”

Tony studied his reflection again, and he sighed. “Sure, show him in.” It’s not like Tony had anything else going on this evening, and he could use something, anything, to take his mind off finally finding The One only to watch her go.

Besides, when he wasn’t killing innocent people and threatening world domination, Loki could be a real kick in the pants.

Loki stepped into the office, and Tony could see his reflection over his shoulder. The prince was forever young and impossibly lovely, with mischief in his eyes and a smile on his lips. Tony wasn’t even inclined toward men, but for Loki, he could make an exception. If only he could trust him. Even Tony wasn’t self-destructive enough to do that.

“Are you not going to face me?” Loki said with a tilt of his head, causing his dark hair to cascade over his shoulder. It had gotten longer since Tony had seen him last. “You’re not still mad about that small incident in Brooklyn. You can hardly see the damage anymore.”

Tony’s jaw tightened. People had died that day, and this capricious godling hadn’t batted an eyelash. People were disposable to him. It wasn’t an endearing personality trait. “What do you want, Loki,” he asks, glancing over his shoulder before he turned to face him, glass in hand.

Loki stepped forward so smoothly he seemed to glide. “I heard about your recent distress, and I’ve come to offer my condolences.”

Tony stood still despite the urge to step back. Loki was an overwhelming presence, but he was a willful man, and the urge to cower and kneel washed over him then faded away as he held his ground. “Is this what enemies do now?”

Loki clucked his tongue. “Tony, I don’t think of us as enemies, more like friends who don’t always see eye to eye.”

Tony snorted and looked away from him. He took a drink of his scotch, then sighed with relief as he felt the burn race down his throat. It was a calming thing, a touchstone for a reality he understood. One that didn’t have a too-gorgeous murderous god coming to say ‘sorry for your loss.’

“Why are you really here?” Tony asked.

Loki came closer still, close enough to touch Tony. He swept back a strand of hair from his brow with a pallid, slender hand. “You wear your pain so beautifully. Maybe I’ve come to admire the way it looks on you.” Something dark flashed in his green eyes, and his smile broadened ever so slightly. “That’s what you want to think, isn’t it?”

Tony twitched when that cool hand touched his skin, but he refused to give his ground. Instead, he caught that hand in his own and drew it away from his face, though he didn’t let go of it. “Why are you really here, Loki?” His heart beat faster to have that beauty so close, but he knew that, in nature, the most beautiful beasts were venomous.

Loki’s fingers curled around Tony’s, settling into hand-holding like it was the most natural thing in the world. “To see you,” he said, “and to make sure you’re doing all right. I know you, Tony Stark, more than your friends do, perhaps, after what we’ve been through together. Believe it or not, I care about what happens to you, and I don’t want to witness your downfall.” He gave Tony’s hand a squeeze, and he added with a coy smile, “At least not without having a hand in it.”

Tony pulled his hand away, and he tipped back his glass, emptying it. Setting it on his desk, he turned away and went back to admiring the skyline (and Loki’s reflection in the mirror, just behind his own). “Right,” he said, “You always did have a twisted idea of fun.”

Loki’s voice was gentle as he sidled up behind Tony and to the side, “Do you find it so hard to believe that I might just be here to comfort you?” His reflected gaze turned to Tony’s tense, tight features. “I’ve long admired you, Tony Stark. Your fire, your determination, and you are rather easy on the eyes.”

Tony’s reflected looked back at Loki’s. “Yeah, you’ve said that before. It’s not that I don’t believe it. It’s just that you’re always up to something, and I usually don’t like what it is.”

Loki settled a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I’m here for you tonight, Tony. I won’t lie, your newfound availability has given me all sorts of ideas.”

Tony may not have trusted Loki, but his body didn’t care. He felt the swelling of his cock and he cursed it. He wanted nothing more than to turn ever so slightly into the god’s arms, to angle for a kiss. His jaw tightened as he stared straight ahead. “Yeah? What sort of ideas are going through that addled brain of yours?”

Loki replied, “You only think me mad because you don’t see the rhyme to my reason. Most mortals don’t have the intelligence to suss it out, but you, Tony? From you, I expect better.” The hand on Tony’s shoulder slipped around to his chest, and he drew up close. Into Tony’s ear, Loki breathed, “I think you know what I want.” His hand slid lower, giving Tony’s groin a firm squeeze. “And I can feel that you want the same.”

That was all Tony could take. He was lonely, bitter, and already on his way to dark places. One couldn’t get much darker than Loki. The part of Tony that just wanted everything to be over already snapped inside, and Tony took a handful of Loki’s hair and pulled the fallen prince to him, meeting his words with a crushing kiss.

Loki melted into the kiss and shivered with delight. There wasn’t a lick of shame in him, and he parted his lips, welcoming Tony’s tongue into his mouth, returning the favor with his own. His arms came around Tony, pulling him closer, and when they finally came up for air, he murmured, “That’s more like it.” He loosened Tony’s tie, then unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. “Let’s get you nice and comfortable.”

Tony closed a hand over Loki’s to stop him. “This is a mistake,” he said, and he wondered at the words as he said them. Caution wasn’t one of his strong points. Besides, his first time kissing a man was still fresh. He’d liked it, the way Loki’s lips were firmer than a woman’s, and the utter enthusiasm with which he’d responded. Tony gave in and kissed Loki again. If he just kept kissing him, he wouldn’t have to think.

Loki returned the kisses just as eagerly as before, and he resumed unbuttoning Tony’s shirt. He untucked it with a tug and swept the garment, jacket and all, to the floor. The tie he pulled free and tossed aside. Then he backed Tony toward his desk. For all that he was smaller than his brother Thor, Loki’s strength put paid to the token push-back Tony felt obliged to give him, just to remind him they still weren’t friends.

With a sweep of his hand, Loki cleared the desk, and Tony didn’t even care at this point about the stuff that went crashing to the ground. He could buy another laptop, and the scotch glass didn’t even break as it landed on the plush carpeted floor.

“Loki,” he said, panting for breath, “What are you doing?”

The answer came in the form of Loki practically body slamming Tony onto the desk, on his back. The he nimbly hopped up to crouch over Tony. “I came to have a fuck, and I’m going to get one,” he purred as he undid Tony’s belt.

Tony’s cock throbbed within the confines of his trousers, but not for long. While he struggled to get his bearings, Loki unzipped him and shoved down trousers and boxer briefs both, letting Tony’s cock spring free. He was hard as steel, the length of him bouncing before settling rigidly against his belly.

Loki’s eyes widened with delight, and he descended, encasing the hard flesh in his warm, wet mouth. He hummed in delight, placing a firm hand on Tony’s pelvis so he couldn’t wriggle away.

Not that Tony even tried. He groaned, scrubbing his face with his hands, as Loki sucked and tongued him with intense determination. Tony’s bitterness melted away into pleasure, and he sighed with the release of tension as he stroked Loki’s hair, watching those red lips drawn taut, that dark head bobbing relentlessly.

This god had brought doom and despair to thousands, Tony tried to remind himself, but he was also so skilled with blow jobs that his crimes seemed somehow less pressing. In the way men in the throes of pleasure do, he justified suspending his sense of justice. Just for a little while. It’s not like he was a boy scout, himself.

“I’m gonna come,” he groaned as Loki sucked in his cheeks and sheathed Tony’s prick on all sides. Loki fondled his balls in his skilled hand, and Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head. Fuck, yes. No one had to know about this, there was no reason not to let go.

Except just before he shot his load, Loki stopped suddenly and squeezed the tip of his cock to slow him down. “No,” he said. I’m not done with this beautiful tool just yet.”

Tony whimpered. He actually whimpered, then scowled when Loki’s musical laughter responded. “Oh, Tony,” Loki said, “you are such a delight.”

“That’s what they tell me,” Tony replied, panting for breath and groaning in his tortured state. He had to get off. He would do anything in that moment to get his release. Loki did it on purpose, he just knew it, but he was so wound up he couldn’t bring himself to care. “There’s lube in the first drawer to the right,” he said.

“Thank you, dear,” Loki said, and he produced the tube from the indicated drawer. Tony watched as the wicked bastard slathered the stuff on his suffering prick. He groaned when Loki stroked it on thoroughly, then drizzled more on the throbbing head to repeat the process, plying just enough pressure to continue to slow Tony down.

Tony made a grab for Loki, who deftly evaded his grasp. “Soon,” he said. “I need you nice and slick.”

“You might want to get rid of your clothes,” Tony said, despite that he was still wearing his trousers. They were pulled down far enough, and that’s all he needed.

Loki sat up, tossed the tube aside, and with a gesture, the illusion of his fine Asgardian clothing shimmered and disappeared, leaving him bare and beautiful. Tony’s breath caught in his throat. If more men were like Loki, he’d be gay as a Christmas tree, or at least a little more bi. Maybe he was just Lokisexual. He couldn’t think clearly enough to suss it out. He just wanted that body so badly, pressed to his own, slender and perfect.

Loki was on shameless display and just out of reach. Even flaccid, his cock was attractive, pale with a rosy pink head encased in its sheath. Tony wanted to touch it, maybe even taste it. He realized he would, if that’s what Loki wanted.

He started when Loki suddenly swung a leg over him and straddled his hips. There under the recessed ceiling lights, he swept up excess lube and reached behind to slip his fingers into his tight pink hole. Tony watched in amazement as Loki’s eyes lidded with pleasure. Tony was no stranger to anal pleasure. Pepper used to do things with a dildo that would make a sailor blush. No, his amazement was at the sheer brazenness of the god above him.

Dimly, he realized that anyone looking in from another building would see him, sprawled on his back on his desk, gazing up at a man opening his ass for fucking. Loki had done such a good job of getting him aroused, though, he didn’t care. Fine, give a night janitor across the way a thrill. He gripped Loki’s hips and said, “I want you, now.” 

Loki smiled, eyes lidded, as he slipped his fingers free. “Then have me,” he said.

That was all the encouragement Tony needed. He pulled Loki down on his cock, careless for how it might hurt him. Fortunately, Loki was made of stern stuff, and his readied hole welcomed the impalement. With short, stabbing thrusts, Tony managed to penetrate him to the hilt, and there, he paused, mind reeling at the sensation of a perfect, snug sheath for his twitching, hard cock.

His moans mingled with Loki’s as they began to move together in a rhythm of withdrawing and thrusting home again. Loki’s cock twitched and began to lengthen. Tony slid his hand along its length, and Loki moaned louder. “Yes, yes! Grab it, pull it, stroke it, I need you, Tony!” 

Tony licked his lips. Maybe later, he’d get to taste that beautiful cock. Pleasure shot through him like little jolts of lightning, made more intense by the mental image of wrapping his lips around that perfect pink head. Meanwhile, under the bright lights, Loki rode Tony hard, rocking atop him, rolling his hips as he more or less used Tony as his personal sex toy.

Not that Tony minded. He arched under Loki, all too happy to thrust and grind. He took hold of Loki’s cock and stroked him in earnest, gathering droplets of slickness that oozed from the head to ease the way. Loki threw his head back and moaned so loudly Tony knew anyone else working late would hear them. It felt too good to stop, though. Besides, JARVIS was always listening; one got used to a certain level of voyeurism.

Tony kept stabbing into him, sweat beading on his brow. He was so close, but he was determined to hold out, if for no other reason than casual spite. All his dislike he funneled into lust, and it added fuel to the fire. He’d never had a fuck this good in his life.

Loki’s cock was rock hard in Tony’s hand, throbbing as Loki used Tony’s cock. When he came, spilling his jism on Tony’s belly and chest, the grip around Tony’s prick was impossibly wonderful, and Tony followed soon after, pumping spurt after spurt into Loki’s quivering body.

In the aftermath, Loki collapsed upon Tony, who wrapped his arms around him. Tony nuzzled his dark hair and murmured, “That was amazing.” He couldn’t help but give Loki a small kiss.

They were both sweaty, sprawled atop the desk, and still attached to one another. Loki turned the small kiss into a deeper one, then gasped for air and said, “I’ve wanted to do that since the first time I saw you.”

Then Loki detached himself, slid off the desk, and grabbed handfuls of tissues from a box on the floor to clean himself up. Tony propped himself up on his elbows and watched him. "You know that, unless you’re going back to Asgard, I have to tell your brother.”

Loki bared his teeth in dislike at the mention of Thor. “Will you tell him that you fucked me while I rode you like Sleipnir?” 

Tony shook his head. “I’m just going to follow the terms of our agreement.”

Loki shrugged and said, “I’m not here for your world, Tony. Just for you.” He waved a hand and his fine garb was back on him without a thread out of place. He gave his hair a toss, shook it into place, and said, “Next time I come back, maybe we’ll discuss a new set of terms. His gaze traveled over Tony’s still-prone body.

Tony sat up. “So you’re just going to leave?”

“As per the terms of our agreement,” Loki said. Then he lunged forward to claim another kiss. “Until next time. Think about the new terms you might want, and we’ll have what’s sure to be a fascinating conversation. Good-bye, lover.”

Without another word, Loki strode out of the office, leaving Tony there half-naked and sticky from the cooling come on his body. He slipped off the desk and grabbed a handful of tissues himself to clean it off. “So this is what it’s like not being the one who leaves first.”

JARVIS chimed, “I’m sorry, sir?”

“Nothing,” Tony said as he tucked his cock away in his trousers and went questing for his shirt. “Have the valet bring my car around. I think I’ll go home and have the first good sleep I’ve had in weeks.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic since I was, like, twelve.


End file.
